Vuén Nabóştï/Dictionary
Here's the Vuén Nabóştï Dictionary, good for words and other things in the language. -abä: variation of -bä -abol: variation of -bol -aboş: variation of -boz -aboz: variation of -boz -abuï: variation of -buï -adosï: variation of -dosï -ahal: variation of -hal -ahan: variation of -han -ahonö: variation of -honö -ahuiş: variation of -huiz -ahuiz: variation of -huiz -agä: variation of -gä -agėn: variation of -gėn -agï: variation of -gï -agiş: variation of -giş -agoz: variation of -goz -aguä: variation of -guä -aguiş: variation of -guiz -aguiz: variation of -guiz -aguon: variation of -guon -ajámö: variation of -jámö -ajan: variation of -jan -ajopä: variation of -jopä -ajoŋ: variation of -joŋ -ajuiş: variation of -juiz -ajuiz: variation of -juiz -aláguö: variation of -láguö -alï: variation of -lï -alozä: variation of -lozä -aluä: variation of -luä -amanï: variation of -manï -amė: variation of -mė -amėş: variation of -mėz -amėz: variation of -mėz -amiŋ: variation of -miŋ -amiqä: variation of -miqä -amon: variation of -mon -amuen: variation of -muen -amuėtä: variation of -muėtä -an: variation of -n -anä: variation of -nä -anaş: variation of -naz -anaz: variation of -naz -anėn: variation of -nėn -anisä: variation of -nisä -anoï: variation of -noï -anoqzä: variation of -noqzä -anuï: variation of -nuï -aş: variation of -ş -aşï: variation of -şï -aşin: variation of -şin -aşoz: variation of -şoz -aqä: variation of -qä -aqar: variation of -qar -aqatár: variation of -qatár -aqilä: variation of -qilä -aqsï: variation of -qsï -aqsoş: variation of -qsoz -aqsoz: variation of -qsoz -aquan: variation of -quan -aqzaŋ: variation of -qzaŋ -aqzor: variation of -qzor -arö: variation of -rö -aŗä: variation of -ŗä -aŗaş: variation of -ŗaz -aŗaz: variation of -ŗaz -asan: variation of -san -asė: variation of -sė -asim: variation of -sim -asö: variation of -sö -asuä: variation of -suä -asuaŋ: variation of -suaŋ -atamï: variation of -tamï -atė: variation of -tė -atö: variation of -tö -atoş: variation of -toş -auaş: variation of -uaz -auaz: variation of -uaz -auï: variation of -uï -avuė: variation of -vuė -avuėş: variation of -vuėş -az: variation of -z -azä: variation of -zä -azáŋ: variation of -záŋ -azídä: variation of -zídä -azohö: variation of -zohö -azuar: variation of -zuar -bä: simple past tense verb marker -bol: past conditional tense verb marker(if) -boş: variation of -boz -boz: ten plural marker(not commonly used) -buï: changes a verb into an adverb -dosï: past almost tense verb marker -hal: future almost tense verb marker -han: reflexive accusative case noun marker -honö: negative past conditional tense verb marker(when) -huiş: variation of -huiz -huiz: five plural case (not commonly used) -gä: nominative case noun marker -gėn: instrumental case noun marker -gï: directive case noun marker -giş: present conditional tense verb marker(when) -goz: negative future absolute tense verb marker -guä: accusative case noun marker -guiş: variation of -guiz -guiz: six plural marker(not commonly used) -guon: negative present non-duration tense verb marker -jámö: present absolute tense verb marker -jan: negative simple future tense verb marker -jopä: past infinite tense verb marker -joŋ: negative future wanting tense verb marker -juiş: variation of -juiz -juiz: eight plural marker(not commonly used) -láguö: negative present absolute tense verb marker -lï: past conditional tense verb marker(when) -lozä: negative future non-durational verb tense marker -luä: negative present conditional tense verb marker(if) -manï: present infinite tense verb marker -mė: changes a verb into an adjective -mėş: variation of -mėz -mėz: triple plural marker -miŋ: changes certain verbs into nouns -miqä: negative future conditional tense verb marker(when) -mon: addressive case noun marker -muen: future wanting tense verb marker -muėtä: negative past absolute tense verb marker -n: archaic form of -nä -nä: possessive marker -naş: variation of -naz -naz: four plural marker(not commonly used) -nėn: future infinite tense verb marker -nisä: future conditional tense verb marker(when) -noï: plural verb marker -noqzä: negative past almost tense verb marker -nuï: negative simple present tense verb marker -oş: variation of -ş -oz: variation of -z -ş: plural marker -şï: performer of a verb -şin: negative present wanting tense verb marker -şoz: negative present conditional tense verb marker(when) -qä: changes a noun into an adjective -qar: simple future tense verb marker -qatár: future absolute tense verb marker -qilä: present wanting tense verb marker -qsï: present almost tense verb marker -qsoş: variation of -qsoz -qsoz: dual plural marker -quan: understood verb tense marker (such as “versus” in “Red versus Blue”) -qzaŋ: future conditional tense verb marker(if) -qzor: future non-durational tense verb marker -rö: negative past conditional tense verb marker(if) -ŗä: present non-durational tense verb marker -ŗaş: variation of -ŗaz -ŗaz: nine plural marker(not commonly used) -san: past non-durational tense verb marker -sė: reflexive directive case noun marker -sim: present conditional tense verb marker(if) -sö: negative simple past tense verb marker -suä: negative past wanting tense verb marker -suaŋ: negative present infinite tense verb marker -tamï: negative future infinite tense verb marker -tė: negative future almost tense verb marker -tö: changes a noun into an adverb -toş: changes a noun into a verb -uaş: variation of -uaz -uaz: seven plural marker -uï: negative future conditional tense verb marker(if) -vuė: past absolute tense verb marker -vuėş: negative past infinite tense verb marker -z: variation of -ş -zä: to act like -záŋ: simple present tense verb marker -zídä: negative past non-durational verb marker -zohö: past wanting tense verb marker -zuar: negative present almost tense verb marker Agádä: heaven neutral ájö: is(requires that the preceding word ends with a consonant) neutral ándä: laugh(verb) feminine andámiŋ: laugh(noun) feminine áŋoş: grab neutral at: the(singular/subject) masculine átam: the(singular/object) masculine atajóqä: water feminine átjä: the(plural/subject) masculine átjam: the(plural/object) masculine azígö: leave(verb) neutral azímjö:v. to oppose; to challenge masculine áznö: road neutral aznójö: roadside(noun) neutral básä:v. to play neutral básatï:v. to play a video game neutral buégä: barn masculine buėniqán: unopened(adjective) neutral buėjö: hate(verb) masculine buėjomiŋ: hate(noun), hatred masculine buėnä:v. to be mute neutral buėnamiŋ:n. the state of muteness neutral dajónmė ï: what the hell? dázdï: dog masculine diátä: rain feminine dióş: wind feminine dióşaqä: windy feminine dóqï: smile feminine doqímiŋ: smile(noun) feminine duín: happy feminine eldád: cute feminine en: the(singular/subject) neutral énam: the(singular/object) neutral énjä: the(plural/subject) neutral énjam: the(plural/object) neutral etján: alike neutral gobánä: run(verb) masculine gojázä: journey, travel masculine góşï: walk(verb) neutral Guėbï: south feminine guėdä: this(pronoun) neutral guėdaqä: this(adjective) neutral guėmarä: here neutral Guėnä: west masculine Guėnï: east masculine guėşö: that(pronoun) neutral guėşoqä: that(adjective) neutral guėquen: there neutral Guėzö: north feminine guėvuar: a measurement of distance equal to 0.92 miles neutral hádaqímä:v. to steal an object masculine hádaquė: kidnap(verb) masculine hádasuėŋö:v. to copy an action neutral Hadínä: the female God in the Vuázjomoz faith feminine hagánzï:int. a strong curse hámlė: always(noun) neutral hámlėqä: always(adjective) neutral híor: name neutral híoratoş:v. to be named neutral hójö: horse feminine huä: the sound that dogs make neutral huátoş:v. to make a dog sound neutral huéntä: where huóŗä: grey(noun) neutral huódö: yellow(noun) masculine huógė: brown(noun) neutral huójan: orange(noun) masculine huómä: red(noun) masculine huónuä: purple(noun) feminine huóşė: green(noun) feminine huóqat: blue(noun) feminine huóqö: black(noun) masculine huózï: white(noun) feminine ï: is(requires that the preceding word ends with a consonant) masculine, questioning marker íä: the(singular/subject) feminine íam: the(singular/object) feminine iájä: the(plural/subject) feminine iájam: the(plural/object) feminine íjam:n. the currency of Suázan Tuídä($0.3911) neutral iózos: sing feminine iózosmiŋ : song feminine iqán: open(adjective) neutral izímä:v. to be born neutral já: fall(verb) neutral jaqímos: learn neutral jaqímosámiŋ: learning(noun) neutral játä: eh?, right? jíqsä: currentlyneutral jóhö: love(verb) [ feminine] jóhomiŋ: love(noun) feminine jol: it(idea) neutral jomėgä: meeting neutral juá: you neutral lánsä: bird feminine lísnä: law neutral lö: it(object) neutral luėn: cat feminine mandėn: someone neutral meşinjádä:n. any of the mythological creatures in Suázan Tuídan mythology neutral másjanä: genius(verb) neutral másqä: idiot, moron masculine másuö: genius(person) neutral másvuė: stupid(verb) neutral másvuėmiŋ: stupid(noun) neutral mï: he, him masculine míä: also, as well, and mö: for mójaş: man masculine Mójö: sun masculine mómasä: person neutral moş: down neutral mósan: woman feminine mö tä ï?: why did you do that? muï: it(plant) neutral muódä: eat(verb) masculine nabóştï: language neutral najóm: talk(verb) neutral námjö:v. to do something so horrible that there isn't a word to express it masculine námjomiŋ:n. something so horrible that there isn't a word to express it masculine námral: bad-tasting neutral naqsėn: grammar neutral násjö: each other neutral nélzï: letter(writing) neutral nípasä: flower feminine nö: she, her feminine notístä: parting, farewell(noun) neutral óbï: three neutral óbuė: zero neutral odásö:v. to be together neutral odásobuï: together(adverb) odásomė: together(adjective) neutral odásomiŋ: together(noun) neutral ódon: eight neutral óhė: fifty neutral óhuaŋ: ten million neutral ójä: five neutral ólar: ten neutral ólim: hundred million neutral ómï: hundred neutral ónä: four neutral óndaguė:v. to see a position neutral ónï: two neutral ópuä: thirty neutral oş: is(requires that the preceding word ends with a consonant) feminine óşï: thousand neutral óqsad: ninety neutral óquä: nine neutral óqzė: twenty neutral óŗŗä: six neutral óŗė: sixty neutral óŗiş: million neutral ósaŋ: seven neutral ósoq: eighty neutral óstä: ten thousand neutral ótel: seventy neutral óvuö: forty neutral ózėŋ: hundred thousand neutral ózö: one neutral şaqí: within, inside(adjective) neutral ştá:v. to be in a location neutral ştómä: house, home neutral şuíatä: saliva feminine qaş: it(animal) neutral Qásä: moon feminine qėnä:v. to meet someone again neutral qï: is(requires that the preceding word ends with a vowel) neutral, the sound that birds make neutral qiélşö: picture neutral qiélşotoştï:v. to take a picture neutral qígö:v. to be paralyzed or inanimate neutral qígomiŋ: paralyzation neutral qímä: object neutral qítoş:v. to make a bird sound neutral qsándä: circle feminine qsísä: please(when not part of a verb) qsólasä: average-sized neutral Qsómö: human neutral quė: child neutral quėzä: apple feminine qzėdï: breath feminine qzėel: eye neutral qzėnarä: chest, torso neutral qzėrï: hand neutral Qzinágö: the volcano in the middle of the Huóziqä Atajóqä Island masculine Sáŋbï: winter feminine Sáŋbidä: February feminine Sáŋbinï: January feminine Sáŋbizö: December feminine Sáŋjö: spring feminine Sáŋjodä: May feminine Sáŋjonï: April feminine Sáŋjozö: March feminine Sáŋşï: autumn masculine Sáŋşidä: November masculine Sáŋşinï: October masculine Sáŋşizö: September masculine Sáŋqzä: summer masculine Sáŋqzadä: August masculine Sáŋqzanï: July masculine Sáŋqzazö: June masculine sï: is(requires that the preceding word ends with a vowel) feminine sisdám: death neutral sisdámatoş:v. to die neutral solád: make, create feminine suá: I, me neutral suánä: sweet tasting feminine suáz: us, we neutral suámėz: us, we(when three) neutral suáqsoz: us, we(when two) neutral suėŋö: action(verb) neutral ŗajád: garden hose feminine ŗónad: sky feminine ŗónhuö: rainbow feminine tä ï: why tálï ï: what tarád: break masculine tídö ï: who tíel: window masculine tíheŋ: I beg you, a strong request Toŋvuíqzï:n. a ruling family in control of a region of Suázan Tuídä tuä:pn. gender neutral pronoun neutral tuídä: land, nation neutral vuálasä: small neutral vuálï: yes vuán: no vuánel: dark masculine vuanélaqä: dark(adjective) masculine vuaníjä: cheap neutral vuaníjö:v. to stop, to end an action neutral vuátar:v. to completely destroy masculine Vuázjö: God masculine Vuázjomö:n. a follower of the Vuázjomoz faith vuén: fine neutral vuén jomėgaş: hello vuén jomėgaş míä: hello(responsive) vuén Mójö: good morning vuén notístaş: farewell vuén notístaş míä: farewell(responsive) vuén Qásä: good night vuė-: prefix that marks greatness vuėlasä: large neutral vuėn: tire(sleep/verb) feminine vuėnamė: tired(adjective) feminine vuėnel: light feminine vuėnélaqä: light(adjective) feminine vuėníjä: expensive neutral vuï: variation of ï as a question vuín: bee neutral vuó: chase(verb) masculine vuómiŋ: chase(noun) masculine zä: is(requires that the preceding word ends with a vowel) masculine zajóel: beauty feminine zajóelaqä: beautiful feminine zajólï:n. literally, “peace of pride”. Used to refer to military superiors neutral zájom: pride masculine zájomaqä: proud(adjective) masculine zájomatoş:v. to be proud masculine zajomósan:n. a respectful term for a woman, commonly translated as ma'am feminine zajóral: delicious neutral zálşï: dirt neutral zálqėnä: mountain masculine záluan: rock, stone neutral zė: the sound bees make neutral zėtoş:v. to make a bee sound neutral zibám:v. to write neutral Expressions What's taking you so long?(feminine): Qígö oşazáŋ juágä ï?: Are you paralyzed? What's taking you so long?(masculine): Qígö izáŋ juágä ï?: Are you paralyzed? What's taking you so long?(neutral): Qígö ájozaŋ juágä ï?: Are you paralyzed? Roots ata- water ázi- to oppose buė-, buėn- not, opposite, wrong, different dí- air, wind el- appearance gó- movement guė- position háda- to steal huo- color íja- money iq- open izí- to be born jaqí- to learn jó- love lás- size lí- order, peace más- intelligence mó- person muo- to eat na- speech nám- horrible, repulsive sol- to create, to form şuí- of the mouth ó- number ónda- to see qí- inanimate qsó- average qzė- body ral- taste ŗon- sky sáŋ- month, season sis- to die tar- to destroy, to break ti- technology vu-, vuá- lack of; great zájo- pride zál- earth, stone zi- to write Category:Languages Category:Vuén Nabóştï